Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project X Zone 3:Sacred Destinies/'Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Shinseina unmei' or simply Project X Zone 3 is an Fighting/Tactical-Role Playing game featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega, Nintendo returns once again with both Fire Emblem Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles franchises (Nintendo Exclusive), now more third party guests has arrived: Tecmo Koei, Arc System Works, SNK, Square-Enix, Compile Heart and Konami. Summary Three years after Project X Zone 2, a mysterious evil force is causing chaos making worlds, ages and dimension rifts combine once more, Ouma has returned once more but now searching something important related with the Arisu Clan New Gameplay Additions *'Ultimate Multi-Attack': A new skill added to every pair unit, the difference between the normal one is that you can attack 8 Enemy Units at the same time, depending of the Unit level and skills is the damage that will cause. Example: Reiji & Xiaomu can do it along with Haken & Sänger, Xiaomu & Sänger will start with the combination attack and Reiji & Haken will finish this. *'Change Unit's Order': You can swap a character for certain Unit to gain Individual experience Example: Reiji & Xiaomu, the Unit gains more experience and Reiji gains Individual experience, However, if is Xiaomu & Reiji, Xiaomu gains Individual experience instead of Reiji. *'Single Unit': Similar to Namco X Capcom when an Unit were alone in the case of being a Boss Unit before, like Cammy White or Lilith Aensland for example, just in cases when a hero is brain-washed, betrays the group or something else, that's also another way to obtain individual experience but just with CERTAIN Units. DLC *'Outfits': The player can change the outfit of the characters on their likes, the swimsuits are the only outfits avaible for free due to the arrive at Dead or Alive Xtreme Series resort stage. *'Challenge Stages': The challenge stages are back, now with 16 challenges to beat and have exclusive rewards that'll not be found on any store of the game. **C.1: Tomorrow's Mine Stage: Kamurucho (Yakuza) Enemies: Bayonetta & Nelo Angelo *C.2: Aliens vs Shinra Stage: Woglinde-KOS-MOS Maintenance Room (Xenosaga) Enemies: Xenomorph Queen & Mad Predator *C.3: Burning Bloodline Stage: Naples Station (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind) Enemies: Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando & Kazuya Mishima *C.4: Living Nightmare Stage: The House of the Dead (Zombie Revenge) Enemies: Jack Norman, Tyrannosaurus Rex & Xenomorph Queen *C.5: Phantom Blood Stage: Fetus of God (Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire) Enemies: Dio Brando & Jedah Dohma *C.6: Time Travelers Stage: Conton City (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Enemies: Towa & Validar *C.7: Xtreme Mid-Summer of Danger Stage: Resort & Beach (Dead or Alive Xtreme Series) Enemies: T-elos & Iris Heart *C.8: See you in Hell! Stage: Snowy Country (Metal Slug 7/Double X) Enemies: Allen o'Neil & Metal Face *C.9: The King of Fighters Stage: Shadowloo Base (Street Fighter V) Enemies: Geese Howard, M.Bison, Nightmare, Pyron, V-Dural & Jack-O' Valentine *C.10: Tales of Aselia Part 1 Stage: Tower of Tarqaron (Tales of Vesperia) Enemies: Zagi & Twilight Pronyma *C.11: Tales of Aselia Part 2 Stage: Tower of Salvation (Tales of Symphonia) Enemies: Duke Pantarei & Kronos *C.12: Xeno-Trio Stage: Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) Enemies: T-elos, Metal Face & Deus *C.13: Heartwarming Feelings Stage: Cairo Streets (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) Enemies: Dio Brando, M.Bison, Towa & Maximilian *C.14: Love is Not Enough Stage: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Enemies: V-Dural, Geese Howard, Diavolo & Jack-O' Valentine *C.15: The Final Battle Part 1 Stage: Ouma's Headquarters (Original) Enemies: Riemsianne la Vaes, Marduk, Nebiroth, Aizen Souzuke, Zagi, Twilight Pronyma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Necalli, Dr.Eggman, Diavolo, Aya-me, Sephiroth, Mad Predator, Pyron & Iris Heart *C.16: The Final Battle Part 2 Stage: ??? (Original) Enemies: Galamton, Sofia, Saya, Sheath, Dokugozu, Dokumezu, Azazel, Zouna, Duke Pantarei, Kronos, Sakazuki Akainu, Jedah Dohma, Sigma, Mundus, Abyss, Grandmaster Meio, Xenomorph Queen, Mecha-Sonic, Ranmaru Mori, Metal Face, Deus, Volgin, Allen o'Neil, Relius Clover & Alpha-152 Characters Pair Units NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Solo Units Bosses NPCs Enemies BANDAI NAMCO CAPCOM SEGA THIRD PARTY Cameo Appearances *Valkyrie summons Pacman, Mappy and Prince from Katamari Damacy during her Support Attack with Aty who's summoning her creatures to help Valkyrie. *Morrigan summons Lilith Aensland from Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire during both Special and Multi-Attack with Hsien Ko. *Phoenix & Maya summons Dick Gumshoe and Missile from Ace Attorney during their Solo Unit attack. *Strider Hiryu summons Amaterasu Okami from Okami and Lee Wong from Tiger Road during his Solo Unit attack. *Ruby Heart summons Sonson from Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Mobile Suits Alpha & Beta from Side Arms Hyper Dyne, Amatsu from Monster Hunter and PTX-40A from Lost Planet during her Solo Unit attack. *Segata summons Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy during his Solo Unit attack. *Ulala summons Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Beat from Jet Set Radio, NiGHTS from NiGHTS into Dreams and Amigo from Samba de Amigo during her Solo Unit attack. Other Cameos *'Don't Pull' ~ Capcom (Stage) *'Golden Axe' ~ Sega (Stage/Item) Soundtrack Gallery File:Sofia Sprite.png|Sofia, one of the new main antagonists in this installement File:The Characters That i Want to See in Project X Zone 3.jpg|The full playable characters' roster File:Project x zone 3 3ds cover fanmade by thegamerlover-darrewc.jpg|3DS Cover File:Project x zone 3 cover ps4 version by thegamerlover-db95byo.png|PS4 Cover Category:Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Square Enix Category:Arc System Works Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Category:Konami Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Project X Zone Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:God Eater Category:.hack Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Saint Seiya Category:Yumeria Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Bare Knuckle Category:Bleach Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Metal Slug Category:Fatal Fury Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Contra Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Dead or Alive Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:T Rated Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:Tactical RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover fighting Category:Klonoa Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:Ordyne